


Explosions never hurt anyone

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [23]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: BACK WHEN EVERYTHING WASN'T SAD, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabeau and Grayson are sent on a mission by Nikola to fetch something but things go south relatively quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions never hurt anyone

“Where is our bloody back up?!” Grayson heard Isabeau yell over the bullets being fired at the lycans that were hot on their tails. They ran into the room at the end of the hallway and slammed the doors behind them. Isabeau found a sturdy wooden table and pushed it in front the doors to keep them shut.

“There,” she panted. “That should buy us a bit more time.”

“Or doom us,” said Grayson. “We can’t just keep running forever.”

“Damn it,” she muttered. Isabeau clicked the radio on her shoulder. “To all knights, Galahad and I need back up immediately in Lambeth. Multiple marks and they have us cornered!” Isabeau waited for a response but her face scrunched up as she only heard static.

“Too much interference. It seems we’re on our own,” muttered Grayson. The doors rattled as the lycans growled from the other side.

“They’re going to break through soon,” said Isabeau. “Remind me why we’re here?”

“Nikola wanted some chemical and said we could find some in this old lab. Said it would help with some new toy.”

“Hmph. Failed to mention that there a bunch of lycans squatting here,” Isabeau said. “Wait, you said that this place was full of chemicals?”

“Yes?” Grayson replied. “What are you thinking- Isi, don’t blow up the lab.”

“Let’s blow up the lab,” she said with a grin on her face. Grayson glared at her.

“Isi, I don’t think….”  
“Grayson, do you have any better options?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Grayson looks to the doors, which are on the verge of collapsing, and sighs. “Fine, we’ll do this your way, but if we get in trouble by the Lord Chancellor…”

“I’ll say it was my idea, don’t worry. Let’s get going.”

Isabeau leads the way, with Grayson barricading the path every chance he got. The sound of the lycans grew distant as they made their way to the center of the building. There was a laboratory, larger than the others they had seen. Dusty flasks and tubes were still on the tables, filled with unknown liquids.

“God, the smell is horrid,” said Grayson, hiding his nose in his sleeve.

“Some of these must combust…maybe if we mix some together,” said Isabeau, picking up two flasks.

“Isabeau, I don’t think-“

Isabeau shoots a glare in his direction. “You know, Sebastian tells me that you used to take nothing seriously. I honestly can’t believe him.”

Grayson stutters,” W-wait what? What has he been telling you?”

She doesn’t answer his question and focuses on mixing a bunch of random chemicals. Sometimes they change colour, other times nothing happened.

“Damn it, and I thought I had a solid plan,” said Isabeau after several failed attempts.

Grayson raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

“Well it was better than your plan, which- oh wait that’s right you didn’t have one.”

He sighed, “Let’s just look around quickly. Maybe we’ll find something useful before the lycans get here and tear us apart.”

They went through all the cabinets, searching for anything they could use; all the while the lycans’ growling grew closer. Grayson was only grateful he set up as many obstacles as he could, and he was surprised it was taking the lycans so long to reach them.

“Aha!” exclaimed Isabeau from the other side of the room. “Look at what I found!”

Grayson walked over to her and looked at what she was pointing at. In the cabinet were several dozen full jars labeled ‘nitroglycerin’.

“Why would someone keep so much explosive power together in a cabinet?” asked Grayson, scratching his head.

Isabeau shrugged. “Who cares, I’m just glad they did. Have you got a grenade? Explosion should be more than enough to set these alight.”

“I do, but be ready, we won’t have a lot of time.”

They walked over to a window, which they promptly broke to ready their escape route. The lycans were closer now, and the door was shaking from the frantic attempts to get to the knights.

“Alright, go!” Grayson yells. He activates the grenade and throws it as Isabeau jumps out. Grayson quickly follows and they run as quickly as they can as the grenade goes off, triggering a large explosion. Grayson did not stop running until he could no longer feel flames licking his backside. Once safe, he fell to the ground and turn around.

The entire building was in flames, and he could hear the agonizing screams of the lycans still inside. One had managed to escape the same way they did, but Isabeau was quick to put several bullets into its head.

Grayson sighed and moved until his back rested on the wall of an adjacent building. Isabeau, panting, took a seat next to him. Together, they sat in silence as they watched the flames consume the building.

Grayson reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a case of matches and a cigarette box.

Isabeau frowns.” Since when did you smoke?” she asks as he takes a cigarette and lights it.

“Since you became my apprentice,” he replied, holding out the cigarettes to her. She takes one and he lights it for her.

“Hilarious,” she says before taking a drag and promptly coughing up the smoke. Grayson tried and failed to stifle a chuckle.

“Laugh all you want, but I can still drink you under the table,” she said.

“Everyone can drink me under the table, love. It’s not much of an accomplishment,” said Grayson, ignoring the voices of knights on his radio, announcing their imminent arrival to provide them aid.


End file.
